


Bathroom Stalls

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, malira, twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira's dreams come true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Stalls

Kira wasn't going to think about it.

She wasn't going to think about how the music pulsed through her skin, how her body lightly brushed Malia's... 

No! She wasn't going to think about it. 

Except it's all she had been doing since that night. She'd memorized every sway of Malia's hips and every inch of their skin that had collided on the dance floor. She tried to push out of her mind but every time she saw the werecoyote her body reacted in ways that were new to her. Not that she was as innocent as everyone thought she was, but she'd never felt this aroused before over a dance. 

Possibly worst of all... she knew Malia knew and so did the rest of the werewolves. How could they not smell it on her. It was so overwhelming. All she wanted was to push Malia up against a wall and be in control. All she wanted was for their lips to brush against each others hastily... but she was too shy to make the first move. 

Thankfully Malia was not. 

 

It was a Wednesday when all of Kira's dreams came true. She had been talking to Lydia when she saw Malia walking towards her with intention in her eyes. 

"Hey guys." Malia said hastily. "Can I borrow Kira for a second?" She asked.

"Of course. You girls have fun!" Lydia replied winking at both girls. 

Malia wrapped a hand around Kira's and pulled her into the girls bathrooms. The werecoyote let go and checked the stalls were free before pulling the beauty into one of them and closing the door. Finally she turned and faced Kira.

"I know you like me." She smiled causing a lump to rise in Kira's throat. 

"I.. I erm.. I don't kno-" Kira began before Malia pushed a finger to her lips. She lent in and kissed Kira softly on the throat. 

"I like you too. I know you like me, I can smell it on you every time we're together." Malia whispered into her ear. 

"So.. tell me what you want." She breathed. 

"I.. I want you." Kira mustered all of her courage and pushed the werecoyote against the stall door. She pinned Malia's hands above her head and forcefully met her lips. They moved together fast as their tongues ventured into one another's mouths. Kira's free hand discovered areas of Malia's body that she never thought she'd be touching. Her hand strayed up Malia's top and under her bra. She delicately thumbed Malia's nipple causing her to moan into Kira's mouth. She let go of Malia and moved her lips to the werecoyote's neck. Slowly her fingers reached into Malia's panties and began to stroke at her wet softness. Malia moaned softly as Kira pushed her fingers deep inside of her and began to pump away whilst stroking her clit with her thumb. 

"Come for me baby." Kira purred. She surfaced and kissed Malia again as her hand continued to pleasure her. After a while Malia's body reacted and the tension was building up underneath her skin. Kira broke away and began kissing her neck once more as Malia moaned loudly before screaming Kira's name. 

Kira held her for a soft while as Malia's knees were weak. She left a delicate kiss on the werecoyote's forehead. 

"We should have done this sooner." Malia stated leaving a trail of kisses on Kira's collarbone. 

"We definitely should have." Kira replied kissing her delicately. "But for now we have math." Malia groaned.

"Or we could stay here..." Malia purred.

"Math and then here?" Kira laughed. 

"Ohh fine if I have too" Malia replied smirking and rolling her eyes. 

 

Finally the two girls dragged themselves to class only to have everyone stare at them.

"Sorry we're late." Kira mumbled before taking a seat. 

"Don't worry" Lydia replied. "I'm sure you CAME as soon as you could." She whispered with a smirk on her face which caused Kira and the were boys in the room to blush. Malia grabbed Kira's hand before replying. 

"Actually I came as soon as I could." 


End file.
